


Don't judge a book by it's cover

by misslizziepop



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizziepop/pseuds/misslizziepop
Summary: it's important to remember to never judge a book by it's cover, especially when the book ends up being a rather interesting one, with not the prettiest cover art.
Relationships: Jugyeong Lim/Suho Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Don't judge a book by it's cover

It was only meant to be a quick errand, a in and out in a few minutes so she'd told Suho there was no reason to come in. There had been a strange look on his face as she'd told him, almost disappointed, but he'd pointed to a bench outside of the department store countering that he'd wait for her there so they could grab lunch afterwards. She was only picking up a replacement cushion, so she'd seen no reason to drag Suho into the store, she wouldn't get distracted. She approached the saleslady, who offered her a smile as she explained what she needed.  
As she waited, she looked at the newest lip tints nearby, none of them looked particularly different but she still liked to be informed on her options. She had just been returning one of the samples when she felt something collide against her shoulder. 

“Ah I’m sorry” the apology coming out of her mouth instantly, more of a reflex than anything else, as she turned her attention to the person who’d collided with her. 

Something ford in her throat as she saw who it was, memories flashing quickly through her mind as a familiar sense of dread overcame her. Suddenly she was transported back to the age of 18, when the mere sight of Semi brought a paralyzing sense of fear and dread, she thought she had long abandoned this fear but yet here it was. She blinked as she tried to return back to herself, she had no reason to fear this person, she wasn’t the same as she had been back then. Semi couldn’t hurt her, no matter how much it felt like she could. 

“Im Jugyeong” she sounded surprised, if anything she herself was surprised, she hadn’t run into her in almost two years, she’d been certain that her old bully had gone elsewhere for University. But no, here she was, still looking absurdly beautiful yet cold, intimidating even as an adult. Still, she isn’t that same girl, the one who had been her dumpling shuttle, no. She wouldn’t run away, as much as her memories wished she would, she wouldn't’ do that. 

Still as much as she wanted to be brave, the scared young girl wanted to come out, and she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Maybe she should have opted for wearing makeup today, but she’d felt comfortable enough that she hadn’t even bothered. It was supposed to have been a quick errand, yet here she was. Still Jugyeong couldn’t even offer Semi a fake smile and pretend like she was glad to see her again. She truly wasn’t, it took so much for her to realize that everything this person had told her had been an utter lie, that her appearance did not make it okay for people to treat her like trash. That there were people out there in the world who could care less how she looked without makeup, as long as she was who she was. As long as she was a good person, and helped her friends, and those she loved. Still, as the saleswoman approached her, saying that she’d found the cushion and if she needed anything else. Jugyeong shook her head, offering the saleswoman a smile as she thanked her, before her gaze focused back on the bully.

Was she still that way? Did she still judge people based on appearance, and use people’s insecurities to make herself feel better? Considering the way she was looking at her, examining her to see what she could pick away at, Jugyeong guessed she hadn’t changed over the years. Finally she found her voice, and she managed to offer a fake smile, “Well it was nice running into you, I should go, someone’s waiting for me” with that she moved towards the registers so she could pay, but she a hand around her wrist, and she turned to see that Semi was holding onto her. 

“Why are you running away? I thought we were going to catch up?” Semi’s voice was sickeningly sweet, and more flashes of memories seemed to come to the surface as she tried her best to push them away. No. She needed to get to the register, and then meet up with Suho outside so they could go to lunch. 

“I’m sorry, I actually have previous plans” another fake smile was thrown her way as she finally reached the register to pay for her cushion. She was willing the transaction to go by as quickly as possible, and she almost jumped out of her own skin when she turned and walked into a very solid body. Although she immediately relaxed when she realized it was just her boyfriend, who was giving her a very concerned look.

“What’s wrong?” she shook her head at him as she guided him towards the door, but he only moved far enough to let the next customer exit as he continued to look down at her with concern. “Did something happen?” another head shake as she looked up at him, knowing fully well if she said something, he’d want to go say something to her. 

“No, I just ran into someone from before. But nothing happened” the concern was still evident as he looked down at her, and then his eyes roamed the store, and she watched as the concern in his eyes shifted into anger, which meant he’d seen Semi. “I’m fine, she can’t hurt me anymore. I was startled at first, but that was more of a reflex, I know better now” He sighed, but didn’t move to get closer to her, instead he focused his gaze back on her, giving her a small smile which helped put her more at ease. 

“Lunch?” she nodded at his question, reaching over to entwine their fingers, the uneasiness from earlier leaving her completely at this familiar action. He’d been the first person to see her bare faced and treat her as a human being, even though her own family sometimes had forgotten to do that. She knew that they’d done plenty for each other in the time they’d been together, but at times like these, when a trickle of who she’d been tended to resurface, it was nice to know that she had him at her side. The same person who’d told her she looked pretty without make up, who’d liked her for who she was and not what she looked like. No, running into her had only assured that she remembered that in the end, judging a book by it’s cover did nothing.


End file.
